


I Am Just Tired Of Feeling Second Place To Everything:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Beer, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Chocolate, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Depression, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Established Relationship, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Slash, Sunsets, Trust Issues, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling sad & depressed about Catherine's leaving, Danny comes to rescue like the best friend that he is, Hopefully something more, Will they be more?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was feeling sad & depressed about Catherine's leaving, Danny comes to rescue like the best friend that he is, Hopefully something more, Will they be more?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett stood in the spot that he just shared with his now ex-lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, He can't believe that she was leaving him yet again, & it felt like his heart is gonna break. The Former Five-O Commander put the ring box back into his pocket, & went to sit in one of his chairs by the beach, so he could have some alone time, & forget about his problems for awhile.

 

Meanwhile, Danny received the text from Steve, he cursed thinking to himself, "Damn it, Catherine, Damn it", & he got some beers out of his fridge, & got some of the chocolates from the store, that he knew that Steve would love. **"God, I am hopelessly in love with him, God, I must be pathetic"** , & he thought to himself, as he thought back to his breakup with Melissa, He felt like he was in second place, but, when he was with Steve, He never felt like that, & always felt loved & cherished by him, That's why he hadn't acted on telling him about his crush, or that he loves him, cause he has so much respect for him.

 

 **"No matter, If friendship is all that we can have for now, I will always make it a point to be there for him no matter what, He deserves to smile, be happy, & just have fun, & enjoy life, as it offers everything to him"**, The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself. He reached Steve's house in no time at all, & found the former seal sitting down by the beach.

 

Steve was thinking that he didn't deserve love or happiness, cause he thinks that he is the one, that always do the wrong thing, He was emotional, & he heard Danny coming, he tried unsuccessfully to hide the tears, but it was useless, He looked at the blond, & Danny's heart just broke for him. "Hey, Danno", He said, & refocused on the sun setting in front of them. "Hey, Bud, I am _so_ sorry that she did this to you, I talked to her on your behalf, I am just so sorry that you are in this fucked up situation, because of me", He said, wanted to say more, but Steve stopped  & gave him a small smile.

 

"I know, Danny, You were looking out for me, I appreciate it, You didn't do anything wrong, I did, I waited too long to make my decision about the future, So I am paying the price for it, like the price I am paying for my mom not wanting to be with me now". Danny shook his head in the negative, & said, "It's not your fault either, Babe, You deserve to be with someone, who loves you unconditionally", Steve said with a sigh, "I guess, I just wished I found that person", Danny made the bold move right then & there, & said this to him, as a response.

 

"You did", & he lightly kissed him on his sweet & tempting lips, making him feel all gooey inside, They made out for awhile, & Danny said with a smile, "Wow, We are definitely doing that again, But first, I brought some stuff to cheer you up", & handed him a beer, & some chocolates, "You are the best, Danno, Now, I don't feel like second place anymore, Thank you, Babe, I love you", & he pulled him in a for a sweet kiss, "I love you too, Baby, Always & Forever", "Always & Forever", Danny vowed, & they sat back, holding hands, as they were watching the sunset.

 

The End.


End file.
